regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Regnum Online News
Current events in Regnum Online: ;20 December 2010 :Grinches have stolen Christmas! Recover the stolen gifts and fireworks so that everyone can celebrate. As a reward, you will receive Premium Content. (Quest Reward Forum Announcement) :This event lasts from Monday Decemberber, 20 at 12:00 PM (GMT) until Sunday January, 2. Any Ximerin purchased during this event will have a 20% bonus! Past News ;4 May 2009 :1.0.5 Hotfix 2 :No more re-upgrading to keep the fight going, forts have been changed so that an upgrade no longer restores the door's health. A few other fixes as well (changelog). ;7 April 2009 :Version 1.0.5 Release!!! :Release list time! First, pets now pull up a control menu when captured with HP and commands. Commands are: Leave, Stay, Follow, Attack, Assist, Defend target. Also, when your realm is open to invasion, up to 3 Guard Captains and 12 Guards will appear to defend your gate, with archers appearing in the wall towers. Speaking of the wall towers, you can now attack from them! Next, a frozen character loses its animation for the duration of the spell. The power Kick is now called Trip. Also, Camouflage now provides a little edge to the first attack you make while using it. All trees and bushes now have animation, as well as signs, flags, and war banners (not the dry bushes and trees though). There is a new premium item, the attribute reset scroll, which lets you reset the first five stat points picked at the beginning of the character. Also, the Alsius initiation zone has had a big reworking. Finally, the map has been updated to show the realm's gem status, (better zoom) and realm gate status. Approx resource load time is 1-3 hrs. ;10 March 2009 :1.0.4 HotFix Version Now Available! : Prepare to be moving more and dizzy less, HotFix version 1.0.4 is here! Movement has been drastically improved, and resources now load that little bit faster. Also, NPCs no longer spin like a dizzying whirlwind randomly. (Finally, they fixed that :P) And secure trades no longer allow you to put more of a stacked item than you actually have. This release will make a few things easier. One, noobs can no longer scam you. Two, you don't get randomly dizzy while walking through town by looking at NPCs. ;24 December 2008 :Merry Christmas Everybody :The Regnum world is celebrating with a Christmas event: special trees will give gifts and the central island will be available for all realms come together and chat and party. :The event lasts from 14:00 GMT on 24th December 2008 until 14:00 GMT on 2nd January 2009. Any Ximerin purchase during this event will have a 30% bonus! ;17 December 2008 :Invasions Are Here! :The long-awaited feature, Invasions, has finally arrived, in a massive update to the game that takes it to v1.0. The update also includes a host of other changes and new content. You can read about the changes new features in this IGN article, and in the changelog. ;17 November 2008 :Bonus XP and Gold on Horus! :NGD has opened up the floodgates for another session of bonus xp on the Horus server. For one week starting at 14:00 (GMT-2), and ending November 24 at 14:00 (GMT-2), there will be a 50% increase on experience awarded. And to top it all off, there is also a gold bonus on mob drops. Hooray! (Annoucement). ;07 November 2008 :Invasions Getting Closer! :NGD's planned Invasions expansion -- where the inner realm can be breached by the enemy when three realm forts are taken -- is getting closer to arrival. NGD has posted a screenshot in the official forums showing the Syrtis wall without a door, and the caption "You're not as safe as you thought..." No exact word on a launch date yet, but some day soon you'll be killing n00bs in the inner realm. ;30 October 2008 :100% Dismount for Horses! :The frustrations of watching an opponent making a quick getaway on a horse, or in turn being run down by hordes of hoofed enemies, are now a thing of the past. NGD has introduced 100% dismount for horse-riders. See the latest changelog. ;22 October 2008 :Hallowe'en Promotion: Now that's scary! :Regnum Online will celebrate the calender's most horror-filled holiday with a special promotion from October 30 to November 7. Something strange will afflict the mob inhabitants of the war zone. NGD is tight-lipped on exactly what, but it is sure to involve some kind of bloody revenge. There will be a 20% bonus on Ximerian purchases during this period (link). ;22 October 2008 :Spanish Regnum Online Wiki goes live! :Regnumpedia, the Spanish-language Regnum Online Wiki went live today with a great look and some talented editors. Please check it out and help them expand the knowledge base for Spanish-language players. (Also check out their great logos). ;18 September 2008 :Mac Client Petition :NGD has started a petition to gauge interest in a port of the Regnum Online Client to OS X. Tell your Mac friends they too can play this great game if enough of them sign up and show their support. ;18 September 2008 :Another 50% XP Weekend on Horus! :The special promotion continues again this weekend on Regnum Online's new English-language server, Horus. From Friday September 19, 2008 at 12:00 AM (GMT-3) to Monday September 22, 2008 at 12:00 AM (GMT-3), all experience is boosted 50%! (RO newsletter). ;11 September 2008 :50% XP on Horus all weekend! :Regnum Online is running a special promotion on the new English-language Horus server. From Friday September 12, 2008 at 12:00 AM (GMT-3) to Monday September 15, 2008 at 12:00 AM (GMT-3), all experience is boosted 50%! (RO newsletter).